In gravity-fed or low pressure fluid systems, the pressure of fluid flowing through conduits and through various outlet valves of the fluid system may be inadequate to maintain the desired flow rate of fluid at a given outlet valve. For example, in a residential application, gravity-fed water may be suitable for many outlet uses, such as kitchen or bathroom sink faucets. However, in some cases, the gravity-fed water pressure may be too low to adequately supply water to showers or toilets, for example.
In some cases, fluid systems can include a pump apparatus having a motor that drives the pump continuously, whether at a fixed or variable speed, to ensure adequate pressure and flow rate are maintained. However, in other cases, a continuous boost in pressure is undesirable.